


Mom swap au

by Kely_liquid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Overcooked jasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: A volleyball = PearlJasper = amethystTurquoise= garnet
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The ship

**Author's Note:**

> I have Jasper volleyball and turquoise look on my Wattpad at kelyliquid

Steven wake up in what looked like a prison cell the walls were green and a yellow field was on the doorway. Steven thought back to how he got here a big green hand ship came to earth turquoise, volleyball, and Jasper  
Tryed to keep him out of it but he was a crystal gem to. Then a square hair ruby and a big beffy amethyst in a cap with her gem in her chest. The last thing he remembers was the amethyst using some tips of stick on turquoise and her body falling apart and amethyst knocking him out. 

When Steven got through the field and went to leave but in the cell next to him was a green gem she was a few inches shorter than him with yellow triangle shaped hair a v shaped visor a gem on her forehead, she was wearing a dark green bodysuits with a yellow star on her chest and knees, and yellow boots. She banged her fist in the cell wall " Great! This is just perfected!" This coased Steven to pause." Hey are you ok?" This green gem was different from the other one. " What do you mean if I'm all right you clod! What? How did you get out of the feald?" Even all anger left her at that statement " Umm like this." The green gem tryed to stop seven from touching the feald when he phased right through it her eyes whydind in shook and when she tried it it hurt her. " Fascinating it seems because if you physiology the field doesn't affect you like it does with normal gems." 

Before he can ask how she knows that singing could be heard. " Lapis." The gem said in a longing voice she looked at Steven with a frantic look in her eyes." Please! You have to let me out!" " Is lapis a friend of yours?" Steven asked but the green gem just got more frantic." Please! She's all alone I need to get to her!" As soon as Steven let her out she ran like a bat out of hell. " Hey what for me!" As he caught up to her he can hear her talking to herself. " This is a era 2 recovery ship designed to contain defective gems." As they ran they found Sapphire it has been a long time since Steven had seen her since he released her from the mirror. 

" Oh it's this clod." The green gem said in disgust. " Sapphire your ok here let me help you." As soon as Steven tryed to help she yelled in protest. " No don't your ruining everything if we don't escape they won't shatter us!" As Steven tryed to convince Sapphire to come with them the green gem grimoire impatient. " Ugh I don't have time for this!" And green gem left. " Hey what! I'll be back." The singing started up agen and as Steven was about to turn up corner he stopped when he heard footsteps as the ruby and amethyst walked by." Our job was to check on the cluster." Amethyst punch the wall next to a cell." Stop singing! Rose quartz is out top priority now get this ship back to homeworld." They both left with ruby grumbling to herself the gem in the cell had short dark blue hair she was wearing a blue crop top with a baggy blue pants that had a yellow ribbon on the waste and yellow sandals. She looked around for a moment before singing again. " Hey are you lapis I really like you song?" Lapis looked surprised to see him." You got out?" Steven stuck his hand through the force field leaving an opening for her. " Of course thank you Steven." " Your welcome what? How do you know my name?" 

" Lapis!" Lapis didn't answer instead she grabbed Steven's hand." Come on." Water wings appeared on her back and he noticed that her gem was on her back she flew through the halls at breakneck speeds dragging Steven with her. They stopped in an empty room and on the other side the green gem appeared. " Peridot!" The green gem apparently named peridot turned towards them. "Lapis!" They ran to each other the lapis slid on her knees for the last few feet and embraced each other. " Are you ok?" Peridot asked." Yes I'm fine what about you." Tears aperd in peridot's eyes. " Who cares!" Lapis whipped away the smaller gems tears. " I do I will always care about you." Suddenly lapis picked up peridot and they started spining and laphing and suddenly they started to fuse. When the fusion was over there in front of Steven was the Crystal gems leader turquoise she has lapis outfit will peridot stars and v shaped viser also had a new water cap. 

"Steven! Thank you." Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. " Turquoise you're a fusion?" Turquoise had a sad like on her face." I'm sorry we didn't want you to see us like that." " Well did I make a great first impression." Steven asked shiley whitch made turquoise laugh she put one of her four arms on Steven's cheek all four of her eyes were filled with love. " Oh Steven we already love you."

" Where are they!" Amethyst angry voice could be heard at the way through the halls. " It's amethyst." Anger filled turquoise voice." What do we do?" " You need to find the others go down that hall take two lefts and a right and you will be in the cell block Jasper and volleyball will be in." Steven was worried about leaving turquoise alone to face amethyst. " Are you shore you can take her alone." Turquoise let out a chuckle." Oh Steven I am never alone that clod won't know what hit her."


	2. How volleyball got her name

After Steven heard amethyst call volleyball Pearl he was confused and decided to ask why. " Hey volleyball? Why did that mean amethyst call you Pearl?" Volleyball different for a moment before regaining her composure. " Well Steven it is the type of gem I am." Steven thinks for a moment. " Like Jasper and turquoise?" Volleyball nodded. " Yes in homeworld pearls are seen as accessories to other gems we to show there power and to be there servants." 

Steven face went grim. " Where you a servant volleyball." Volleyball gave a sad smile. " Yes I was owned by a vary hight raking gem, but it was your mother that set me free so I can be my own gem. " She ruffled Steve hair and he laphed. " Anyway back in 1895 I met William g. Morgan and we became good friends we invited a game where we volleyed a ball over a net so we named it volleyball we got other humans to join and it becomes very popular. That is when they started calling me the volleyball girl and I liked it being a pearl was shameful even being called pearl hurt me so for me to be truly free I changed my name to volleyball so I can remember my old friends and I can truly be my own gem." 

Steve gave volleyball a big hug. " I think you are great volleyball I'm glad you are not hurting anymore." Volleyball return the hug. " Me to Steve me to."


	3. How turquoise meet

Steve was sleeping in the barns truck bed when turquoise shock him away. " Steven wake up!" Steven wake up to the four eyes four armed Fusion." Happy birthday!" Steven eyes turned into stars he grabbed turquoise's checks" Oh are you going to tell you are a fusion of lapis and peridot!" Turquoise chuckled. " you already know that but you don't know how lapis and peridot meet." Steven got even more excited." Noooo I don't." 

Peridot just got off her ship she was sent by yellow diamond to find out the progress of the terraforming on earth. So here peridot was on this dirt ball, she went up the the lapis that was in charge of the terraforming in this aria she was obviously an era 1 lapis since she was doing it by her self while era 2 lapis's need several to do the job of an era 1. Peridot was mesmerized by the lapis graceful movement's. Peridot snapped out of her train's and called the lapis." Hey lapis!" Lapis stopped what she was doing and went over to peridot she was so much more Beautiful ." Can I help you." Lapis said Cooley peridot made the diamond salute. "peridot facet-2f5l cut-5xg I was sent by yellow diamond to report on the terraforming." Peridot stammered a light blush appears on her face lapis smiled and gave her report. 

Peridot was writing up her report on her screen lapis was told her lapis was off doing her job when they got interrupted." blue diamond you will leave this planet we are the crystal gems." A rose quotes and a pearl started attacking. Peridot looked and so that the pearl was about to hit lapis peridot wasn't going to let that happen she ditched her Lim enhancers so she could go faster. She pushed lapis out of the way just in time and suddenly there world was filled with light.

The new gem was a mishmash of the two gems her hair had both green and blue spoiled together her skin was a Seafoam green, the righ side of her top was lapis and the left was peridot, she has a short blue skirt, while her legs where peridot's. All the gems stopped what they where doing and stared at the Fusion." What? What is this?" Pearl was a to attack agin when rose grabbed her hand. " stop this is never seen." But then they realized that they were shrouded." Um bye!" And with that they where gone. The Fusion separated and all the gems where looking at them." Disgraceful!" " this is unheard of!" That is when blue diamond approach them." What is the meaning of this." She said coldly peridot did the diamond salute." It was my fault blue diamond forgive me." Peridot stammered." How dare you fuse with a member of my court you will be broke for this." Before peridot could process what blue diamond said a par of arms raped around her waist and she was pulled into the sky." What are you doing!" 

Lapis flew them to a secluded part of the forest and finally let peridot go." Why did you do that you clod!" Fear was in lapis eyes." They where going to shatter you." Lapis said Fearfully." Who cares I'm an era 2 peridot I'm expendable!" It started to rain and they went to find Cover in a cave. " thank you for saving me." Peridot blushed." Y-your welcome." 

They fused again they finally was getting used to this strange new body and then she tripped. After recovering she finds a sword in her face. " don't hurt her you clod! Don't hurt me?" The pearl eyes was filled with amazement." Its you the fusion?" Turquoise stood up." We don't mean to fuse! Well we did this time? But we can unfused if you want." " no no you don't have to?" Rose said as she appeared out of the bushes." Your not disgusted by me?" Rose smiled. " who cares how I feel I was to know how you feel!" Turquoise though for a moment." Scared, but happy like I want to be this but why?" Rose smiled." Welcome to earth."


	4. Agate

Jasper and volly where playing checkers jasper moves her peace and took one of volleys peace's." Take that!" Steven dropped A water balloon onto her head." Steven is this really necessary." Steven laughed." You got to make this game more interesting." Volly sighed and with one move took all of jaspers pieces jasper slammed her fists on the bord scattering the pieces everywhere." Hey what the hell!" " ahh game over." Volly glared at jasper." You didn't have to be such a sore loser jasper this is why we can't form agate." jasper jumped to her feet clinching her fists." We can't form agate because you are to controlling!" Steven eyes turned to star's.

"Oooh who is agate!" Jasper cooled down a little." Well agate is me and Volly combined together." Volly rolled her eyes." That is to simple of a explanation jasper." Volly used her gem to make a hologram her and jasper. " agate is the Fusion of me and jasper combining both our powers into one." Just then a water balloon hit Volly right in the face costing the hologram to turn off." Oh that is to complicated but yes agate has my bravery loyalty and power and I guess she has pink hair that's from Volly." Before they could start fighting turquoise flew up to them." If you clod's are done bickering I tracked down where the earth and heaven beetles are Volly, jasper, and Steven you will get the earth which is in the crystal caves, and I will get the Heaven beetle which is in the sky pillars." Jasper jumped up to her feet." What! You can't be serious!" Volly got up as well." I will have to agree with jasper we can not work together efficiently and it will help you with forming agate." The to gems where about to argue more  
Turquoise put up one of her hands." I don't want to hear it of can ether of you guys can fly." Both of them shut up immediately." That's what I thought." And with that turquoise water wings sprouted out of turquoise back and she flew off. 

Let's just say the Mission went downhill fast with Volly and jasper Constant fighting to the point Steve got swallowed by a giant worm monster." This is just great what are we going to do now." Suddenly Steve felled something crawling onto his arm it was a black beetle stevens eyes glew with stars." I found the earth beetle! But how do I get out?" Then suddenly four peach arms with orange stripes punch through the worm and grabbed Steven who scared until he so the new gem in front of him. Her hair was a pink color put up into a ponytail with a star holding it together, she had peach colored skin with orange stripes, four arms with a gem where her nose should be and another gem where her Play button should be, the top part of her outfit had a yellow v by her neck meeting a star, she had on a little orange tang top, yellow ribbon tided around her Waste, bark pink pants, and yellow knee-high boots. " agate?" Steven asked." Stay here." Her voice was quite but Stern she pulled out a pink ribbon wand and orange helmet and brought them together touring them into a sling a glowing peach orb appeared in the pouch of the sling and agate stated to spin it around as the worm monster came closer until it opened up its mouth and agate let the orb flying as the worm swallowed its bright peach color explosion destroy the worm. Agate turned to Steven who looked at her nervously." Do you know me?" Agate just laugh." All you want to do is see me turn into." Steven gasped." Giant woman!"


End file.
